<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Total drama futa one shots by xxxrobertxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990759">Total drama futa one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxrobertxxx/pseuds/xxxrobertxxx'>xxxrobertxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxrobertxxx/pseuds/xxxrobertxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Same thing as the one shots except is specifically futa one shots!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bridgette/Ezekiel (Total Drama), Dawn/Mike/Zoey (Total Drama), Gwen/Crimson(Total Drama), Mike/Zoey (Total Drama)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. BridgettexEzekiel: A surprise for the farmboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Same rules apply except a futa has to be a part of the pairing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ezekiel had made it into the final ten. He always jacked off while spying on girls in the shower. But out of all the girls he jacked off too, there was one he never got the chance to see naked, his favourite, Bridgette. Well today was his chance to do so. He took off his clothes and waited on the side of the stall that had the hole he made in it with his 21cm cock in hand ready to bust a nut to the surfer girl. Bridgette stepped in and slowly took off her clothes. As she took off her bra Ezekiel saw her perky B-cup breasts and started stroking. As she got down to her panties he could see something in them. She grabed the sides of her panties and pulled them down but instead of pink shaved pussy there was huge 30cm cock. Ezekiel yelped and jumped back. Bridgette heard him and looked through the hole.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: How's it going farmboy?</p><p>Ezekiel: I'm sorry, so sorry!</p><p>Bridgette: Get your sweet ass in here!</p><p>
  <strong>Ezekiel entered the stall and Bridgette pushed him down to his knees so he could face her cock.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: What do you think?</p><p>Ezekiel: I'm a bit freaked out.</p><p>Bridgette: Why?</p><p>Ezekiel: Cause it's bigger than mine.</p><p>Bridgette: What? Are you afraid I'm gonna wreck that ass of yours?</p><p>Ezekiel: What do you mean?</p><p>Bridgette: You didn't think you'd get off that easy, did you? We're gonna fuck!</p><p>
  <strong>Ezekiel was in heaven. He didn't expect this to happen but he was happy it did. Even happier about her surprise. He immediately took her dick and put it in his mouth. She moaned from pleasure as he grabbed his head and made him deepthroath it. </strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: Fondle my balls!</p><p>
  <strong>Ezekiel immediately went to work fondling and playing with Bridgette's balls which made her cum pretty soon, dumping a huge load in his mouth. She then got him up on his feet and got down on her knees to return the favour. She deepthroathed the dick herself and played with his balls. Ezekiel moaned and grunted as the blonde was sucking him. He came a big load and Bridgette went up, kissed him and cum swapped with him. Bridgette got down on her knees ass up and allowed Ezekiel to enter her with all his force. He fucked her hard as he used her right hand to masturbate. </strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: That's it big boy, fuck me, fuck me hard!</p><p>
  <strong>Ezekiel kept fucking her until they both came, Ezekiel dumping a load in her ass and her cumming a massive load on the ground gasping for air as she ran out of breath.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: Now's your turn!</p><p>Ezekiel: Wait! I'm not sure about this!</p><p>
  <strong>Ezekiel pushed him down on all fours and entered his ass, his mind instantly breaking from the giant dick.</strong>
</p><p>Ezekiel: Oh my god, yes, yes, please fuck me harder! I love your fucking cock!</p><p>
  <strong>He started stroking his dick as Bridgette used one of her feet to push his face against the ground. He came from the pleasure dumping his load on the floor and Bridgette soon followed filling his ass with her cream. She let the shower water run as Ezekiel was on the floor and left after saying.</strong>
</p><p> Bridgette: Think you need a shower more than I did! See you tomorrow!</p><p>
  <em>And that concludes that. First futa one shot done. Hope you enjoyed it! Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. MikexZoey: A new experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mike is at Zoey's house and is finally ready to have sex with her. He wanted to for a really long time but didn't want to make her think he wanted her for her body. But there was one thing he was unaware of.</strong>
</p><p>Mike: Hey, Zoey?</p><p>Zoey: What is it?</p><p>Mike: Do you wanna have sex?</p><p>Zoey: What? Really?</p><p>Mike: Yeah!</p><p>Zoey: I mean I guess, butt there's one thing you should know. </p><p>Mike: What?</p><p>Zoey: You'll see!</p><p>
  <strong>Zoey took of her top revealing her B-cup breasts, Mike salivating over them. She then took of her pants revealing a slight bulge in pants but Mike didn't think much of it. However when she pulled her panties down a slightly hard 11cm penis.</strong>
</p><p>Mike: Wait, you're a futa?!</p><p>Zoey: Yeah, so I understand if you don't want to do it anymore.</p><p>Mike: No it's fine, it's just I never did this before.</p><p>Zoey: Well if you wanna do it, you're a bit overdressed!</p><p>
  <strong> Mike stripped down revealing his erect 21cm cock at which Zoey's cock grew to it's full size of 26cm. Mike stared awkwardly.</strong>
</p><p>Zoey: Is there a problem?</p><p>Mike: No, it's just that you're bigger.</p><p>Zoey: Don't worry, I'll be gentle!</p><p>
  <strong>Zoey got down on her knees and started sucking Mike's dick while playing with his balls.</strong>
</p><p>Mike: Shit, you're really good at this!</p><p>
  <strong>Zoey started deeptroathing his cock with no hands so she could also jerk herself off. Mike moaned as the girl was choking on his cock. </strong>
</p><p>Mike: Shit Zoey, if you keep doing that I'll...</p><p>
  <strong>Mike came in Zoey's mouth, the girl swallowing the huge load.</strong>
</p><p>Mike: That felt great!</p><p>Zoey: Yeah, you came a lot! Now it's my turn.</p><p>Mike: I'm sorry if I'm not that good!</p><p>Zoey: You'll learn!</p><p>
  <strong>Mike wrapped his mouth around Zoey's cock making her moan. </strong>
</p><p>Zoey: You're not that bad! But you can do better!</p><p>
  <strong>Zoey took his left hand and put it on her balls and his right hand and put it on her breasts so he would instinctively go down as low as he can making the girl squirm with pleasure.</strong>
</p><p>Zoey: Hell yeah, I'm gonna...</p><p>
  <strong> Mike took his head off the cock and Zoey came all over his face.</strong>
</p><p>Mike: Sorry, but I don't think that I can swallow.</p><p>Zoey: That's fine. You did good! Now come over here and mount me! </p><p>
  <strong>Zoey was sitting on all fours with her ass in the air. Mike entered her ass gently and the started pounding her hard and fast while using one hand to massage her boobs and the other to jerk her cock. They both moaned as Mike pounded her at full force sometimes reaching to kiss her.</strong>
</p><p>Mike: Zoey, I think I'm gonna...</p><p>Zoey: Do it, fill my ass!</p><p>
  <strong> Mike let out another powerful load, this time in her ass. The girl laid down cum dripping from her asshole.</strong>
</p><p>Mike: That was great! You have a tight ass!</p><p>
  <strong>Zoey pushed Mike down on his back and placed her tip at the entrance of his butthole.</strong>
</p><p>Mike: I don't think I'm ready. </p><p>Zoey: Don't worry, I'm gonna be gentle.</p><p>
  <b>She slowly pushed in her cock while sucking his dick. Mike held her head with his hand and moaned loudly as he felt a mixture of pain and bliss. Eventually Zoey started going at medium pace making him moan even harder though it started to fell good.</b>
</p><p>Zoey: I'm gonna cum! Are you ready?</p><p>Mike: Yeah, I think so!</p><p>
  <strong>Zoey came filling her boyfriend's ass. Cum still dripping from his asshole they went to bed.</strong>
</p><p>Mike: That was amazing!</p><p>Zoey: Yeah, it was, you weren't too bad for your first time!</p><p>
  <strong> Zoey bit Mike's ear and whispered:</strong>
</p><p>Zoey: But get ready, cause next time, I'm not holding back!</p><p>
  <em>That's a wrap for the second chapter. Zoey makes a really hot futa! Hope you enjoyed! Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. BridgettexEzekiel: Caught on camera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>In total drama action the teams are tasked to do a porno. Ezekiel and Bridgette offer to do it as it gives them a chance to fuck.</strong>
</p><p>Ezekiel: So, what do we do? </p><p>Bridgette: Just follow my lead!</p><p>
  <strong> Bridgette lifts up his shirt and  then takes of her own shirt and bra revealing her B-cup breasts. Bridgette nods towards them and Ezekiel sucks her nipples making her moan as she takes of her pants and panties revealing her 24cm dick which Ezekiel uses his rightdrightd to stroke making her moan even harder. She takes of his pants and boxers revealing his 21cm dick which she starts stroking. She then pushes him down and climbs on top of him in the 69 position. </strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: Suck it!</p><p>
  <strong>Ezekiel takes her massive dick in his mouth and sucks it as she does the same with his. They both moan against each others dicks as they choke on them. She then gets up and pushes him down on a chair wrapping her breasts around his dick and jerking them up and down his shaft while she sucks the tip making laps around it with her tongue as he moans like crazy. </strong>
</p><p>Ezekiel: Ahh, I'm gonna cum!</p><p>
  <strong> Bridgette takes her mouth off the cock letting him cum all over her face licking up what she can and making him eat the rest. She then pushes him down on his back.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: Now it's my turn to feel good!</p><p>
  <strong>She enters his ass not holding back making both of them moan like crazy. She then leans forward and kisses him while pinching his nipples. They moan against each others lips as Bridgette pounds his ass mercilessly.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: Get ready cause I'm cumming!</p><p>
  <strong>She pulls out and cums all over his cock and then licks it all up before giving him a sloppy kiss. In the end their porno wins the challenge.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>That's it for this chapter, God, I wish futa Bridgette could dominate me! Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. BridgettexEzekiel: The "real" wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>In Total Drama World Tour Bridgette and Ezekiel got paired together in the Niagara falls challenge. After the challenge Bridgette went to Ezekiel.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: So, how did you enjoy our wedding?</p><p>Ezekiel: It was great!</p><p>Bridgette: It's time for the honeymoon!</p><p>
  <strong>Bridgette takes Ezekiel's shirt off.</strong>
</p><p>Ezekiel: Yeah, I believe it is!</p><p>
  <strong>Ezekiel takes off Bridgette's top and her bra revealing her nice B-cup breasts. Ezekiel leaned forward and started sucking her nipples making her moan. They both took off each others pants. Ezekiel took off Bridgette's pants and panties letting out her 26cm monster. Bridgette then took off his pants and boxers letting out his 21cm cock. They both started stroking each other and kissing moaning passionately against each others lips. </strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: Right, time for some fun!</p><p> <strong>Bridgette pushed Ezekiel backwards onto a chair and put her tits around his cock moving them up and down while sucking the tip her tongue making laps around it.</strong></p><p>Ezekiel: Holy shit! You're amazing!</p><p>Bridgette: You've seen nothing!</p><p>
  <strong>Ezekiel grabbed her head and pushed it down as he moaned from the pleasure he was receiving.</strong>
</p><p>Ezekiel: I'm cumming!</p><p>
  <strong> Bridgette took her head of the tip and Ezekiel let out a huge thick load all over her face and tits.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: My turn! </p><p>
  <strong> Bridgette pushed Ezekiel down on the ground on all fours and put her tip against his ass.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: I hope you're ready!</p><p>Ezekiel: I always am!</p><p>
  <strong> She pushed her cock in his ass and started thrusting in and out  at max speed. Both of them moaned like crazy as she reached around and stroked Ezekiel's cock. </strong>
</p><p>Ezekiel: I'm gonna cum!</p><p>Bridgette: Me too! </p><p>
  <strong>Both of them came at the same time, Bridgette filling Ezekiel's ass. With cum dripping out of his ass he laid next to Bridgette.</strong>
</p><p>Ezekiel: That was a great honeymoon!</p><p>Bridgette: Who said it was over?</p><p>
  <em>That does it for this chapter. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. BridgettexEzekielxDawn: The demonstration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> In Revenge of the island instead of a fashion show they have a sex show and Bridgette and Ezekiel invited to do the demonstration. </strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: Hi, I'm Bridgette and this is my boyfriend Ezekiel!</p><p>Ezekiel: We're gonna do a little demonstration of the 69 position!</p><p>
  <strong>As they both got naked and Bridgette showed off her B-cup breasts and 26cm cock and Ezekiel his 21cm cock Dawn could feel her erection tugging at her pants. </strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: For the 69 position you're gonna want to be sitting over your partner with your mouth over their genitals and your genitals over their mouth like this. From here you go to work like a normal oral session.</p><p>
  <strong>The couple sucked each others dicks passionately as Dawn instinctively rubbed her erection trough her pants. As they moaned against each others cocks she sat up from her seat.</strong>
</p><p>Dawn: Excuse me, can I join?</p><p>
  <strong>Bridgette looked at the bulge in her pants.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: Yeah, of course!</p><p>
  <strong>Dawn stripped down revealing her B-cup breasts and her 24cm cock and went on stage. Ezekiel and Bridgette kneeled on either side of her. </strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: We will now demonstrate a double blowjob!</p><p>
  <strong>Bridgette and Ezekiel licked either side of her shaft up and down while they each fondled one of her balls. Dawn put her hands on their heads and stroked their hair while they jerked each other off with their free hands.</strong>
</p><p>Dawn: I think that's enough foreplay!</p><p>Ezekiel: I think so too!</p><p>Bridgette: Okay, now we will demonstrate a fuck train! </p><p>
  <strong>Bridgette sat in front of Ezekiel with Dawn behind him. Ezekiel penetrated Bridgette while Dawn penetrated him. They all moaned while Bridgette jerked off and made out with Ezekiel by twisting her head. Every ten seconds he would twist his head and make out with Dawn then back and forth. Ezekiel reached forward and played with Bridgette's boobs. Dawn saw this and reached foward as well and played with his nipples.</strong>
</p><p>Ezekiel: Fuck, that feels good, don't stop!</p><p>Dawn: Wasn't planning to!</p><p>
  <strong>All three came at the same time, Dawn filling Ezekiel's ass, Ezekiel filling Bridgette's and Bridgette making a mess on the floor. </strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: After the challenge we'll still be on the island!</p><p>Ezekiel: Come see us!</p><p>Dawn: I'll be sure to do that! See you then!</p><p>
  <em>Chapter complete! Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. BridgettexFeral Ezekiel: The encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>When Bridgette entered the mines of the island she didn't expect to find Ezekiel except he wasn't how she remembered him. He was completly feral and wasn't wearing any clothes. Bridgette was prepared to run  but as soon as Ezekiel saw her his 21cm cock rose up. At the sight of it Bridgette stoped and approached him. He stood up and took off her sweater and bra revealing her B-cup breasts. She leaned foward and started kissing him while she stroked his massive member. As she started taking off pants Ezekiel started sucking her breats and biting her nipples. By the time she got her pants off her panties were filled with a 23cm erection.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: Fuck, that feels good!</p><p>
  <strong>She took of her panties and Ezekiel immediatly got on his knees and started sucking her off, making laps around the tip with his toungue.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: You're pretty good at this! Keep going!</p><p>
  <strong>She put her hands on his head and pushed him down further making him deeptroath his cock. Her moans intensified causing the whole cave to shake. Eventually she shot warm cum down his troath. He then got up and kissed her and then pointed at his cock.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: Ok, big boy!</p><p>
  <strong>She got down and immediatly deepthroathed his cock making him moan as he grabbed her head scratching her scalp a little. She enjoyed the feeling and stroked her cock as well. He moaned as he came in her mouth so much that it started spilling out. He then pushed her down on her hands and knees. </strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: You're an eager one aren't you!</p><p>
  <strong>She spread her buttcheeks and Ezekiel immeadeatly pounded her rear end making them both moan with excitment and pleasure. As he pounded away at her he started pinching her nipples and she started stroking her cock making her cum early on the cave floor. He then made her cum a second time at the same time as him filling her ass making it overflow.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: It's your turn now!</p><p>
  <strong>She pushed him down and spread his butt apart. She then lined up her dick with the entrance and ousged it inside starting to move slowly at first and then faster and faster. Their moans were so loud that it was a miracle the cave didn't cave in. Bridgette started pinching his right nipple with one hand and stroking his cock with the other making him put his toungue out and pant like a dog in heat. She then shot a creamy load in his ass and continued to stroke him until he painted the cave floor white. They both laid down in their own cum tired.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: How about I take you home so we can fuck every day?</p><p>
  <strong>Ezekiel nodded his head excitedly and then they fell asleep.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>There's this one done as well. It feels really good to finally be back after all this time. Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. GwenxCrimson: In the bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>At a goth contest Gwen and Crimson meet each other and after the contest talk to each other.</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: Hey Crimson, you looked pretty good out there!</p><p>Crimson: You too Gwen.</p><p>Gwen: You're really embracing this whole goth thing, aren't you?</p><p>Crimson: Yeah.</p><p>Gwen: Geez, sex must be real fun with you!</p><p>
  <strong>Crimson liked Gwen quite a lot and hearing her say those words, even sarcastically, made her boner pop up and bulge out her pants. Gwen noticed this and put her hands on it and rubbed it up and down. Crimson blushed a little bit.</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: Interesting, you're blushing!</p><p>Crimson: No I'm not!</p><p>Gwen: How about we take this to the bathroom and see if I can make you show some emotion?</p><p>Crimson: Sure, why not?</p><p>
  <b>In the bathroom the two girls got undressed Gwen showing off her D-cup breasts and Crimson her B-cup breasts, however keeping her panties on. Crimson took a seat on the toilet and Gwen approached on her knees. </b>
</p><p>Gwen: Let's see what you're hiding!</p><p>Crimson: I'm a bit nervous...</p><p>Gwen: Already showing emotion?</p><p>Crimson: It's just I've never really done this before with a girl!</p><p>Gwen: That's cute! Let me show you how fun girls are!</p><p>
  <strong>Gwen kissed Crimson as she pulled off her underwear and felt something hit her stomach. When she looked down she saw Crimson 25cm cock pushing against her belly button.</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: Mmmm, yeah, I can have some fun with this!</p><p>Crimson: Are you sure it's not too big?</p><p>Gwen: It's not, but one thing's for sure: if you don't show some emotion, I definitely will with that thing inside me!</p><p>Crimson: Well then, get to work!</p><p><strong>Gwen lowered her head down, deeptroathing the cock immediately without hands, using them to fondle her balls. Crimson put her hands in her hair holding it down making Gwen choke a little.</strong> </p><p>Crimson: Jesus, you're so good at this! I don't think I can hold it much longer! Can I shoot it down your throat?</p><p>
  <strong> Gwen raised one hand and made an ok sign as she choked on the massive cock. Crimson reached her limit and shot a giant load down Gwen's mouth making her stomach full of cum. She sat on the floor holding her belly.</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: So you can show emotion! </p><p>Crimson: Maybe.</p><p>Gwen: I still got one more trick up my sleeve!</p><p>
  <strong>Gwen climbed on top of her and put her dick inside her ass. She then started sucking and bitting her nipples.</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: I'll only move when you admit that you can show emotion. </p><p>Crimson:...</p><p>Gwen: Of course, I can also leave!</p><p>Crimson: Ok, fine, I can feel emotion, just let me fuck that sweet ass of yours!</p><p>Gwen: That's better!</p><p>
  <strong> Gwen moved up and down, her ass slapping against Crimson's thighs every time she bounced while she sucked her nipples.</strong>
</p><p>Crimson: God, your ass feels amazing!</p><p>Gwen: Your cock's the best!</p><p>Crimson: Can I come inside?</p><p>Gwen: Fuck yes, fill me to the brim, make me look pregnant!</p><p>
  <strong>Gwen kissed Crimson as she let out another huge load down her intestines, her belly bulging a bit from all the cum. As Crimson laid on the toilet seat cum still dripping from her cock Gwen laid on her back on the floor, cum gushing out of her asshole.</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: So, how was your first time with a girl? </p><p>Crimson: Amazing, how about I give you my number and we meet up again?</p><p>Gwen: Yeah, I'd take that cock in me any day! And who knows, maybe one day you'll make me pregnant for real!</p><p>
  <em>There's that one done! One normal one shot and one futa one before I move on to Total Sex Action! Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. MikexZoeyxDawn: Joining in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>At Playa de losers Dawn walked by the pool she saw Mike and Zoey making out, both of them with bulges in their pants. She wanted to join them for a long time and today she finally decide to ask. </b>
</p><p>Dawn: Hey, guys! I have a question to ask you!</p><p>Zoey: What is it?</p><p>Dawn: I really wanted to have sex with you for a while now and I just couldn't say it, can I join you?</p><p>Mike: If Zoey's down, I'm down!</p><p>Zoey: Sure, why not!</p><p>
  <strong>Dawn, Zoey and Mike went to their room where they got naked. Zoey and Dawn had their B-cup breasts out, Mike had his 24 cm dick fully erect and Zoey had her 25cm one as well. </strong>
</p><p>Zoey: Alright, on your knees!</p><p>Mike: Alright!</p><p>Dawn: Sure thing!</p><p>
  <strong>Dawn and Mike got on their knees and gave Zoey a double blowjob while Dawn jerked off Mike and he had his fingers inside her pussy. </strong>
</p><p>Zoey: Dawn, you're on ball duty now!</p><p>
  <strong>Dawn licked Zoey's balls while Mike sucked her cock. She put her hands on his head and made him deeptroath the whole thing, making him gag.</strong>
</p><p>Zoey: Playtime is over! Dawn, bring your ass over here!</p><p>Dawn: Please fuck me, I'm so wet!</p><p>Zoey: Oh, don't worry! Mike you take care of me as well!</p><p>Mike: Sure thing!</p><p>
  <strong>Zoey shoved her dick in Dawn's pussy while she played with her breasts and turned her head around to kiss her. Mike put his cock in Zoey's ass and played with her tits while kissing her neck, the three forming a train formation.</strong>
</p><p>Dawn: Oh, god, your cock feels amazing!</p><p>Zoey: Your pussy's real tight as well!</p><p>Mike: Let me try it as well!</p><p>Zoey: You gotta try it!</p><p>
  <strong>Mike and Zoey switched places, Mike now fucking Dawn and playing with her breasts while kissing her and Zoey fucking Mike while playing with his nipples and kissing his neck.</strong>
</p><p>Dawn: This is amazing!</p><p>Mike: I'm getting close!</p><p>Zoey: Me too!</p><p>Dawn: I want you both to cum in me!</p><p>
  <strong>Zoey and Mike lifted Dawn up facing Zoey. Zoey fucked her pussy and Mike plowed her ass while Zoey kissed her and Mike played with her breasts. All three came at the same time, Mike and Zoey filling Dawn's ass and pussy at the same time. With cum dripping out of her they laid on the bed cuddling.</strong>
</p><p>Dawn: Thank you, that was amazing!</p><p>Zoey: No problem, we have to do this again!</p><p>Mike: How about you come around here same time tomorrow?</p><p>Dawn: I wouldn't miss it for anything!</p><p>
  <em>And that's it, now we're moving onto Total Sex Action! Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>